Survivor: Micronesia- Fans vs Favorites
'Survivor: Micronesia- Fans vs Favorites' Survivor: Micronesia- Fans vs Favorites to ósmy sezon Farmvivor, a zarazem drugi sezon All-Stars. Wzięlo w nim udzial 10 osób, które nigdy wcześniej nie grały oraz 10 osób, które były znane dzięki swojej grze w poprzednich odsłonach. Zwyciężczynią tej edycji okazała się Ziggis, która pokonała w jurorskim głosowaniu Jahstę i Elizę 4:3:2 Link-http://pl.board.bigpoint.com/farmerama/showthread.php?t=886058&highlight=survivor CAST: *Favorites #zapalskamagda321 #karlos20001 #marce11 #.mickey27. #superlemur912 #blazej2801 #danielblok #juleczka113 #yank999 #matiz321 *Fans #Jahsta #eliza727 #Ziggis #Zmywarka #sypieśnieg00 #wilczur20 #polokolo1234 #Smoczusia #Carmeen #Pawlik Twisty *'Fans vs Favorites' *'Wyspa Wygnańców- '''znajduje się na niej bożek *'Przemieszanie''' *'Połączenie '''przy 10 osobach. Eliminations left The game 'Episode 1: "They're back" *'Immunity challenge: '''Sadzenie określonych rodzajów roślin. Plemię, które zbierze ich więcej wygrywa. Lato 2012, 10 nowych ryzykantów już za chwilę rozpocznie przygode życia. Nie wiedzą jednak, że będą grać przeciwko najlepszym z poprzednich sezonów. Oto składy plemion. Malakal- Faworyci, Airai- Fani W Malakal gra od razu ruszyła Julia zawiązała sojusz z Micki, Yankiem Danielem, Lemurem oraz Błażejem. Obiecali sobie, że razem dojdą do polączenia. W międzyczasie Marce zaczęła kombinować z Karlosem, Matizem oraz Magdą, jednak ich sojusz był w mniejszości. W Airai sprawa wyglądała trochę inaczej. Utworzono ścisły sojusz trójki drogądoboru naturalnego, w którego sklad wchodziły Eliza, Jahsta, Carmeen i Ziggis. W cichej opozycji przeciwko nim działali Smoczusia, Wilczur, Zmywarka oraz Polokolo, zostawiając na uboczu Śnieg i Pawlika, którzy nie za bardzo ogarniali co się dzieje w grze. Podczas pierwszego zadania o nietykalność plemiona szły łeb w łeb, co chwile inne prowadziło. Ostatecznie minimalnie przegrało Airai, które zmuszone zostało do udania się na radę plemienia. Sojusz Smoczusi próbował już na pierwszje radzie wyeliminować Elizę z gry, jednak Pawlik postanowił głosować z dziewczynami i z gry odpadł Śnieg. 'Episode 2: "Neutral way to fail" *'Immunity challenge: '''Zagadka detektywistyczna. Śmierć rybki. Po wyeliminowaniu z gry Śnieg, Smoczusia nie była za bardzo zadowolona, ponieważ jej plan spełzł na niczym. Teraz musiała zacząć się lubić z pozostałymi, co nie było łatwe, ponieważ domyślali się oni, że to ona stała za głosami na Elizę. U Faworytów panowała sielanka, po raz kolejny nikt nie podejrzewał, że Julia kontroluje wszystko, nikt niczego się nie domyślał. Na konkurencji o immunitet wszystko trwało długo. Przez długi czas zawodnicy nie mogli odgadnąć rozwiązania zagadki śmierci Toma i Kate. Po godzinie Marce dzięki podpowiedzi podała prawidłowe rozwiązanie i Faworyci po raz drugi zwyciężyli w zadaniu. W obliczu zbliżającej się rady plemienia Smoczusia drugi raz spróbowała się pozbyć Elizy, jednak tym razem błędnie myślała, że maja większość. Cały przeciwny sojusz+Pawlik zagłosował na nią i usunął ją z gry. 'Episode 3: "I'm not good at this, I'm not good at anything" *'Immunity challenge: '''Rebusy dla przeciwnej drużyny. Plemię fanów liczyło teraz 8 osób, Faworyci mieli przewagę liczebną i zachowywali się nadal beztrosko. U Airai władza wreszcie znalazła swoje miejsce i Jahsta, Eliza oraz Ziggis kontrolowały wszystko co się dzieje. Wydawało się, że nic nie może zaburzyć tego rytmu. Kolejne wyzwanie o immunitet zmusiło wszystkich do wysiłku. Obie drużyny miały wymysleć 5 rebusów dla swoich przeciwników. Musieli się postarać, żęby przeciwnicy ich szybko nie odgadli. W zadaniu od poczatku świetnie radzili sobie Fani, lecz musieli przystopować na ostatnim rebusie, którego nei mogli odgadnąc. Faworyci wtedy mieli szanse na dogonienie, ale w ogóle jej nie wykorzystali. Airai odgadło rozwiazanie rebusu i wygrało zadanie 5:0. Malakal na swojej pierwszej radzie plemienia również nei było jednomyślne. Głosowaniem 6:4 z gry odpadła Magda. 'Episode 4: "He said he wants me out...so he's gone" *'Immunity challenge: '''Kolorowe kwadraty Fani zaczęli się podnosić z dna i wszystko wskazywało na to, że przejęli dobrą passę. Ostatnimi czasy nie dochodziło do żadnych większych zmian w "łańcuchu pokarmowym". Strategie były stabilne i nie wymagała zmian. Podczas kolejne zadania o nietykalność plemienną uczestnicy musieli rozwiązycwac trudne zagadki logiczne nawiązujące do "Kolorowych kwadratów". Od początku do końca Eliza nie dawała zludzeń Malakal, że jest w tym najlepsza. Fani znowu pokonali Faworytów do zera. W nagrodę mogli wysłać na Wyspę Wygnańców jednego Fawroyta. Ich wybór padł na Yanka. Yank doskonale wykorzystała okazję i od razu znalazła bożka. Tą wiadomością podzieliła się tylko z Julią, która teraz wiedziala, że w grze są ukryte bożki. Na radzie plemienia Karlos pogrązył się mówiąc jawnie kogo am na swoim celowniku. Sojusz pozostał mu lojalny, jednak reszta bezwzględni wyeliminowała go z gry. 'Episode 5: "Don't be too cocky" *'Immunity challenge: '''Wymienianie jak największej ilości słów na dany temat. Kiedy w grze zostało po 8 członków każdego plemienia nastapilo to czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Przemieszanie plemion. Nowe składy wyglądały tak: W Airai powstały dwa sojusze : Jahsta,Eliza i Ziggis oraz Julia, Daniel, Micki i Yank. Zmywarka pozostała na uboczu neutralna, jednak oba sojusze to wlaśnie ją obrały za cel. U Fioletowych sprawa wyglądała inaczej. Istnial jeden wielki sojusz nad ktorym panował Lemur. To on deycdował o wszystkm. Po przemieszaniu pomaranczowi utrzymali passę wygranych i pokonali fioletowych do zera. Na radzie plemienia Malakal Lemur zadecydował, że z grą pożegna się Matiz, na którego zagłosowali wszyscy oprócz samego zainteresowanego. 'Episode 6: "The secret of the Anubis Stronghold" *'Immunity challenge: '''Szyfry Sielnka faworytów spłyneła w magiczny sposob do pomaranczowego plemienia Airai, gdzie każdy był pewny, że nie ma opcji że przegrają zadanie. Ich plemię było bardzo silne. Julia, żeby trochę namieszać zaczęła rozmawiać z trójką "fanek" i Zmywarką. Utwierdziła ich w przekonaniu, że chce z nimi grać do końca. W Malakal Lemur coraz bardziej umacnial swoją pozycję i na tym etapie gry był jedyną osobą, która miała gwaranotwane miejsce w polaczonym plemieniu. Każdy się go słuchał, nikt nawet nie planował jego eliminacji. Podczas zadania o nietykalność Airai ponownie pokazało siłęi wygrało czwaete zadanie z rzędu do zera. Fioletowi zostali rozniesieni. Na ceremonii eliminacji postanowiono zgodnie, że z grą pożegna się Pawlik, który itak nie mial pojęcia co się wokół niego dzieje. 'Episode 7: "Oh no!! We are going to lose! AGAIN!" *'Reward challenge: '''Zagadki dla przeciwnego plemienia. Następnego dnia na uczestników czekała okropna wiadomość. W najbliższym czasie z gry odpadną aż trzy osoby. Plemię które wygra zadanie pozbędzie się jednej osoby, a plemię które przegra wyrzuci aż DWIE. Ta informacja zadziałała motywująco na każdego. Nikt nie chciał wylecieć, nie w takim momencie, a szanse na odpadnięcie zwiększyły się ogromnie. U Fioletowych każdy zaczął kombinować. Marce wpadła na pomysł Lemura, jednak ten mając zaufanych ludzi dowiedział się o wszystkim i zapragnął ją wyrzucić. U Airai paranoja była jeszcze większa. Julia razem ze swoim czteroosobywm sojuszem postanowiła, że oddadzą głosy na Zmywarkę, udało jej się do tego planu przekonać trzy Fanki, jednak nikt nie wiedział jak sprawa będzie wyglądać jak przegrają. Na bardzo stresującym i nerwowym zadaniu Malakal musiało wygrać, żeby mieć jakieś szanse po połączeniu, jednak ich nadzieja umarla i po raz kolejny przegrali z kretesem i musieli głosować dwa razy z rzedu na dwóch radach. Na pierwszej radzie Lemur zemścił się na Marce i wyeliminował ją z gry. Na drugiej Wilczur, Polokolo i Lemur postanowili rozbić sojsuz Carmeen-Błazej głosując na tą pierwszą. W obliczu swojej pierwszej rady po przemieszaniu Airai było bardzo zdenerwowane. Trzy fanki postanowiły odłączyć się od Faworytów i zagłosowały na Yanka, Zmywarka zagłosowała na Julię a pozostali Fawrocyi wykorzystali okazję i wyrzucili z gry Zmywarkę, która tym samym stała się pierwszym członkiem jury. 'Episode 8: "Destiny and luck- I don't like them at all" *'Immunity challenge: '''Kufry (nie)szczęsliwe Po potrójnej eliminacji w grze zostało już tylko 11 osób. Nikt już nie był pewny swego, jednak wydawało się, że najbezpieczniejsze pozycje w swoich plemieniach mają Julia i Lemur. Nastepnego dnia okazało się, że konkurencje może wygrać każdy, ponieważ była ona stuprocentowo losowa. Podczas tego zadania narodziła się gwiazda Survivoru- ruda malpa i jej oryginalną właścicielką została Ziggis: "Mięc małpę to jest prestiż!". Po kolejnych losowaniach uczestnicy wzbogacili się o takie rzeczy jak :Samotna kurka, przeżuwająca krówka, ślimak, pająk, jeszcze wiecej małp, wskazówka do bożka, krokodyl, godzilla i wreszcie nietykalność, która ponownie powędrowała do Airai. Na radzie plemienia Błażej oskarżył lemura o pozbycie się silnej zawodniczki Marce i zagłosował na niego, Lemur probując się ratować zwalił całąwinę na Wilczura. Resztka szacunku która mu jeszczepozostała sprawiła, że większość mu uwierzyła i Wilczur odpadl z gry. 'Episode 9: "This is my game to lose" *'Immunity challenge: '''Rozpoznawanie rzeczy z obrazków. Po eliminacji z gry wilczura nastąpiło dlugo oczekiwane połączenie plemion. Oto 10 najlepszych zawodników tej edycji. Pierwszym zadaniem o indywidualną nietykalność okazało sięrozpoznawanie rzeczy pojawiających się na obrazkach. Na początku najlepiej radziłą sobie Micki, jednak w ostatnich rundach Jahsta była najszybsza i to ona zdobyła inetykalność. Na pierwszej radzie Dabu rozstrzał głosów by ogromny. Eliza dostała głosy od Lemura, Polokola iBłażeja, Lemur od polokola, Yank od elizy, Jahsty i Ziggis a Polokolo od Julii, Mickii, Daniela i Yanka co wystarczyło, aby wyeliminować go z gry. Polo stał się trzecim członkiem jury. 'Episode 10: "Shelm style" *'Immuity challenge: '''Pochodnie Po wyeliminowaniu z gry Polo Julia wraz z Yankiem postanowił połączyć siły z trzema fankami, uważałą, że ma wtedy lepsze szanse na zwycięstwo. W ten sposób powstał nowy pięciooosobwy większościowy sojusz, który miał władze. Na zadaniu uczestnicy musieli zmierzyć się z gaszeniem sobie nawzajem pochodni. Najbardziej lubianą osobą okazałą sięZggis, która straciłą tylkoo jedną pochodnię przez wszystkie 10 rund. Na radzie plemienia po raz pierwszy w edycji pojawiłs ię remis. Julia, Yank i Micki zagłosowały na Lemura, Jahsta, Eliza i Ziggis na Błażeja, a Lemur, Daniel i Błażej na Elizę. Po raz pierwszy w historii pojawiłsię potrójny remis. W dogrywce jednogłośnie wybrano, że odpaść powinien Lemur. 'Episode 11: "It's hell to pay" *'Immunity challenge: '''Ankieta Kiedy Lemur odpadł z gry wszystkie sojusze zostały zerwane, razem trzymały się tylok Julia z Yank, która przez całą grę nie byłą aktywna za bardzo. Teraz jedyną gwarancją bezpieczeństwa była nietykalność. Następnym wyzwaniem była ankieta, która również jest zadaniem bardziej na szczęscie nież na umiejętności. Po tym jak wszyscy odpowiedzieli na pytania, najwięcej punktów zebrał Daniel i to on był bezpieczny. Miał gwarantowane miejsce w finałowej siódemce. Podczas głosowania najwięcej osób wskazało Błażeja do odejścia i to on musiał pożegnać się z grą. 'EPisode 12: "Geo, geo, geo screws me up" *'Immunity challenge: '''Gra- kraje europy. Finałowa siódemka w skłądzie: Yank, Micki, Daniel, Julia, Ziggis, Jahsta i Eliza. Od tego moemntu w grze znajdował się już tylko jeden pewny sojusz. Sojuszt trzech fanek, któy trwał od samego początku. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że razem dojdą do końca. Julia i Yank też miały sojusz, a Micki i Daniel pracowali ze sobą, jednak te dwie znajomości nie były na tyle silne, żeby ze sobą wytrzymać do końca. Na zadaniu do ostatniej minuty prowadziłą Julia, jednak tuż przed 16:30 Jahsta wstawiła wynik lepszy o 4 sekundy i tym samym zgarnęła nietykalność. Gdy nastałczas rady Julia i Yank zagłosowały na Daniela, to samo zrobiły Jahsta i Eliza. 4 głosy wystarczyły, aby Daniel pozegnał się z grą. 'Episode 13: "I'm gonna fix her" *'''Immunity challenge: Wyścig. Na etapie F6 powstał sojusz Trzech fanek + Micki, Yank i Julia zostały na uboczu. Mógł je uratować tylko bożek, albo immunitet. Zadanie wymagało cierpliwości od graczy, po każdej rundzie odpadała najwolniejsza osoba. W ścisłym finale zmierzyły się ze sobą Ziggis i Julia. Lepsza okazałą sięta pierwsza. Sojuszczwórki postanowił tym razem rozprawić się z Julią na dobre, jednak ta dostałą bożka od Yank. Ich dwa glosy w taki wypadku wystarczyły do wyeliimnowania z gry Micki, na którą obie zagłosowały. 'Episode 14: "If it smells like a rat, give its cheese. The winner is announced!"' *'Immunity challenge': Aukcja Survivor I wreszcie nastał moment finałowej piątki!. Jahsta, Eliza i Ziggis miały już gwarantowany finał. Przeszkodzić im mogła tylko wygrana Yank albo Julii. Pierwszym zadaniem była aukcja, która padłą Łupem Elizy. Rada byłą przewidywalna i z gry odpadła Julia. *'''Immuntiy challenge: '''Rytuał przejścia, SpaceRun Pierwszym etapem zadania o finał było skonstruowanie rytualu przejścia. Jużpo pierwszej fazie z finałęm pożegnalą się Yank. Zwyciężczynią zadania została Ziggis. Trzy fanki jednogłośnie zdecydowały, że idą razem do finału i głosują na Yank. Rada finałowa dla finalistek nie byłą trudna. Żadna z nich nikogo nie uraziła. Jurorzy mieli ciężkie zadanie. Ostatecznie Polokolo i Błażej zagłosowali na Elizę, Wilczur Julia i Yank na Jahstę, a Lemur, Daniel, Błażej i Zmywarka na Ziggis. Dzięki czterem głosom Martyna zostałą zwyciężczynią tej edycji ryzykantów!! Voting History http://vpx.pl/i/2014/02/08/voting_history.png thumb|left|600px jjright